


Storytime

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Amputation, Amputee Hordak, Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Soft Hordak (She-Ra), self-amputation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Entrapta, Scorpia and Leona find a picture of Hordak with King Scorpio. They want to know everything. Imp and Emily join them while Hordak tells a story.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Hordak/King Scorpio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

"Lord Hordak?"

"You do not need to call me that anymore, Scorpia," Hordak said, sounding rather amused. He looked up to see Scorpia, Entrapta and Leona staring at him. "Do you three need something?"

"Well, L- Hordak," Scorpia corrected herself, "we were looking through some old boxes, and we found this..." She handed him a framed photograph. 

He gasped when he saw it, nearly dropping it. It was him, and a man who looked a lot like Scorpia. King Scorpio. Scorpia's grandfather. "Where did you find this?!"

"In a box in one of the storage rooms. I- I'm sorry, we shouldn't have brought it to you, I just... I wanted to know how you knew him. I hardly remember him myself, and, well..."

"It's quite alright. I just... was not expecting that. The memory of him is... somewhat bittersweet. But if you like, I can tell you the story."

Leona nodded excitedly. "I wanna hear a story!"

Hordak smiled. "Very well, then. Sit down, and I shall tell you." He beckoned to Imp and Emily, who had been listening in. "That includes you two." Once everyone was settled, he began his story. "It all started 10 days after I landed on Etheria..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Hordak had crash-landed on this planet 10 days ago. When he had, he'd lost his connection to the hivemind. Which, it seemed, had been the only thing slowing his deterioration. As if just having some remaining connection to Horde Prime had been maintaining his physical state. Every day since he'd landed, he'd felt himself getting weaker.

Even so, he hadn't expected _this._ Not yet, at least.

As he disconnected himself from his pod, his legs gave out underneath him, and pain flowed through his body, leaving him writhing on the floor.

As the pain subsided, he tried to stand up again, but the same thing happened.

He had known his legs would fail him eventually. He just hadn't realized it would happen so soon. Luckily, he had prepared for this.

He had an energy weapon, a blade of light and heat that had been given to him for the purpose of gathering information. It instantly cauterized any wound, making it an incredibly effective torture device.

But now it would be used for a different purpose: to assist him in an amputation.

He just had to get to it...

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, wait, wait," Scorpia interrupted. "I have questions. First of all, what does any of this have to do with my granddad?"

"Patience, Scorpia. I am getting to that."

"Okay. Okay. So um... you don't still have that weapon, right?"

"Of course he does!" Entrapta cut in. "I've seen it! It's fascinating."

"...Right. So, that brings me to the big question... you cut your own legs off?! I- first of all, who _does_ that? Second, I did not realize you didn't have legs."

Hordak laughed. "Watch." He reached down and twisted one of his boots, pressing a release switch as he did, and it came off, revealing that there was nothing below the knee.

Scorpia gasped. "Those are prosthetics?!"

Entrapta looked confused. "Of course! What did you think they were?"

"Boots!"

Hordak sighed. "May I continue my story now?"

"Right. Sorry."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

He half crawled, half dragged himself across the floor to where he had stored it. Pain shot through his body with every movement. It would be better once he had his armor on, but he couldn't do that in this state. He'd probably have to do without until he could build himself a pair of prosthetics. Luckily, he had already begun work on a set, knowing that he would need them eventually, but they were far from complete. He’d just have to finish them later.

Maybe he should find someone to help, but he wasn’t sure his pride would allow him to be seen in this state. It was a private war he fought within himself, his pride against his need for help… and his desire for companionship.

Really, he should be trying to find a surgeon to do this for him. But his pride won, and he turned on the weapon.

*******

King Scorpio was taking his morning walk when he heard the screaming. It seemed to be coming from the crashed ship that had landed nearby about 10 days ago. The very ship he had promised himself he would not go near.

But those screams… someone was in there, possibly trapped, definitely in pain. He couldn’t just ignore that. He turned and headed toward the ship.

By the time he got there, the screaming had stopped. He hoped that was a good thing.

He searched until he found a door, opening it slowly. Inside, he saw a being the likes of which he had never seen before. He doubted the man was even of this world.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Wait. Stop. You’re telling me my granddad knew there were other planets?”

Hordak sighed. “Knew, no. Suspected, yes.”

“Right. Okay. Go on.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The man was dragging himself around using his hands as he worked on… something. He appeared to be in pain, and it looked like his legs had been cut off at the knee.

He then realized that, were the man able to stand at his full height, he would probably be quite an imposing figure. But he was far from that right now; in fact, he looked rather pitiful.

He cleared his throat to alert the man to his presence.

The man turned to face him, blue hair falling in front of red, glowing eyes as he did. “Who are you? How did you find me?” he growled.

“King Scorpio of Horror Hall. And you weren’t that hard to find. Giant ship and all.”

“I have been here for 10 of your days. Why did you not come sooner?”

“I didn’t want to bother you. But then I heard the screaming, and… was… was that _you_?” Even in his current state, Scorpio found it hard to imagine this man screaming like that. He seemed too strong, too proud.

“That is none of your business.”

“Well… what’s your name?”

“...Hordak.”

“Nice to meet you, Hordak. Did I already introduce myself?”

“Yes. You are a king, correct? How shall I address you? Your Majesty?”

He laughed. “Just Scorpio is fine.”

“Well, Scorpio, would you care to tell me the name of this backwater planet I have unfortunately landed on?”

Scorpio gasped. Hordak really _was_ an alien! “Oh. Um. Etheria. This is- this is Etheria.”

“Etheria. Good to know.”

“Do you… do you want some help with… whatever it is you’re doing?” he asked, a bit hesitantly. He halfway expected Hordak to lash out at him for offering to help, though he wasn’t entirely sure _why_ he expected that. Maybe it was just the way Hordak spoke, or the fact that his face seemed fixed in a permanent glare. Or maybe it was that pride he had sensed, a pride that might not allow him to accept help.

“I doubt you would be able to. It’s delicate work. And besides, this planet does not seem nearly as technologically advanced as my homeworld, I do not think you would be able to understand this machinery.”

“Well, maybe I could just… hand you things. You know, so you don’t have to drag yourself around the ship every time you need something.”

Hordak growled at him.

“I mean, I just- no offense, but it seems difficult for you. I- you look like you’re in pain, is all.”

It seemed like Hordak was going to yell at him. But instead, he just sighed. “I… I am,” he admitted. “I… I suppose you can help.”

Scorpio grinned. “Great! What are we making?”

“ _I_ am building prosthetic legs for myself. _You_ are handing me the materials I ask for, and you are going to do it without talking or distracting me.” He sounded as angry as usual, but there was the tiniest hint of a smile on his face.

*******

With the king’s help, Hordak was able to make quick work of his new legs, and within a few hours, Scorpio was helping him attach them. 

“How do they feel?”

“Different. New. And… strong.”

“That’s good. Strong is good. You… you look nice. I mean- I mean they look nice! If I didn’t know, I’d never guess they were prosthetics, they just look like boots.”

Hordak nodded. “Good.” He ducked his head, blushing slightly - adorably, in Scorpio’s opinion. “Do you think… do you think you could maybe… stay? And help me learn to use them?” It was clear he was uncomfortable asking for help.

Scorpio pulled him into a bear hug. “Of course!”

Hordak couldn’t help but smile a bit. “I… I wish to do something to properly express my gratitude.”

“Well… how about you join me for dinner?”

“That sounds… acceptable.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Aww, he asked you on a date, that’s so cute!” Scorpia grinned.

Hordak laughed. “Yes, although I did not realize at the time that it was meant to be… a date.”

Leona looked up at him. “Tell us about the date, Daddy!”

He smiled. “Another time, perhaps. I have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the longest single chapter I've ever written, apparently


	2. Chapter 2

“Can you tell us about the date now?”

Hordak couldn’t help but laugh as Leona climbed up onto his lap, and the others gathered around him, as if saying that he didn’t have a choice. Imp was perched on his shoulder. “Very well. I will tell you about the date.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Scorpio looked across the table at Hordak. “Are you alright?”

“I… I am fine.”

“Are you sure? You’ve barely touched your food.”

“...I have never eaten. Not the way you do. I… do not know how it would affect me. I don’t want to ruin our dinner if I should have an… adverse reaction.”

“Wait, you don’t eat? Then what do you… I… you know.”

“My species lives on nutrient-rich amniotic fluid.”

He nodded. “So… what, do you… drink it? Inject it? I- I’m sorry, that’s probably too personal a question for a first date.”

“No, it’s quite alright. There is nothing wrong with being curious- wait. Date?”

Scorpio blushed slightly. “Oh. Did- did you not realize this was- oh, I’m so sorry, I- if you don’t want it to be-”

“No, no, it’s… it’s fine. I… I don’t mind. I just… I did not realize _you_ thought it was a date.” Hordak ducked his head, trying to hide his blush. He liked King Scorpio, he liked him a lot. He had assumed it was just his desperate desire for companionship, something he’d been feeling ever since he was cut off from the hivemind. But… it was more than that. Scorpio was… special.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“ _You_ had a ‘desperate desire for companionship’?”

Hordak looked up. “Catra. How long have you been listening?”

“The whole time. I saw everyone come in here; I was curious. But seriously. You were really that desperate for a friend?”

“I was… lonely... after being cut off from the hivemind. When you live your whole life with so many voices in your head, adapting to hearing only your own can be… difficult.”

Catra considered that. “I guess that makes sense.” She sat down beside Scorpia. “Well… go on.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure? I mean- I didn’t realize that _you_ didn’t realize, I should’ve been clearer when I asked you to dinner…”

“I assure you, it’s quite alright. I… actually… I am glad you feel that way, because… I believe I do as well,” Hordak admitted.

“Really?”

Hordak nodded. “I cannot be sure, as I have no experience at all with this. However… yes.” He gave him a small smile. “I believe that I am experiencing romantic feelings towards you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“That’s so cute!” Scorpia squealed.

“You do realize they probably boned after that, right?”

“Catra, that’s gross!”

Hordak laughed. “What do you take me for, Catra? Thinking I would have sex on the first date.”

“Well, you do dress like a slut.”

Scorpia gasped. “Catra!”

“When can we hear more?” Leona asked, and Catra had the decency to look guilty for calling Hordak a slut in front of his 9-year-old daughter.

“Tomorrow.”


End file.
